An Evening In the Life of
by Spirit Dog
Summary: Alistair and Reshalya Mahariel get better acquainted with each other as well as as with furniture as they spend a night together in an inn for the first time.


Alistair looked at his lover as she sat on the edge of the bed, grinning and what looked almost like bouncing . Wait… she was bouncing... she never bounces. Why was she wearing his shirt and only his shirt? She looked so young all of the sudden. There was something about her normally that made her seems somehow ageless even though she was only a couple of years older than him. Perhaps it was her Dalish nature, or her training as a hunter that made her that way. But now she was sitting on the edge their bed in the inn, her short dark brown hair still down and damp from bathing, wearing one of his few clean shirts, which was much too big for her. Her smile was contagious, and he found himself grinning back at her.

He reached out and gently started tracing the lines of the tattoo on her forehead with a fingertip and followed it down the bridge of her nose. Alistair smiled, poking the tip of her nose, "Why are you wearing my shirt? "

Reshayla tilted her head up and looked at his finger, "because my armor was dirty, and it's still wet from cleaning. I don't own anything else to wear."

"You could buy an extra set of clothes if you wanted to."

"That would mean shopping - possibly with Leliana. I think I might pass on that for my sanity and for the safety of what little coin we have."

She laughed and patted the mattress, "Ya know, I've never slept on a bed like this before. I've always wanted to though. It feels soft and nice."

"So that's why you wanted everyone to stay in an inn tonight, not that I mind."

The elven woman grinned like a cheshire cat, "Well it is part of it. I figure that with constant imminent death, I might as well fulfill one of my little wishes just in case. Besides, everyone can fight the darkspawn so much better if they've had a good night's sleep, a warm bath, and a good meal occasionally. You lot have been complaining an awful lot about sleeping on the ground, though I can't see what the big deal is."

Alistair leaned forward, gently kissing her. "You really never slept in a bed before?"

"Well not a proper one, nothing this solid. We make things light and mobile for obvious reasons. As one of my clan's hunters, I mostly slept outdoors on the ground. I never really thought much about it until I joined the Wardens really."

Alistair sat down next to her, putting his arms around her pulling her in close, "You never talk much about your life before your Joining. Usually you're busy prodding me about mine."

She laughed, "Your life is interesting, mine was pretty normal by Dalish standards. Well except for that whole bit about my parents that you already know about. Okay there was the brawling and stuff."

He looked at her incredulously, "Brawling? You? There are many things I can picture the Dalish doing, something as undignified as brawling is not one of them."

Reshayla nodded, "Yeah. I was told I had a lot of repressed rage, and well I was almost constantly in trouble."

He shook his head and looked at her, "Its just hard to picture."

"Tamlen was my coconspirator usually - he kept me out of too much trouble most of the time. He was my best friend, and well I miss him, a lot. If only.. if only I had done more to look for him."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…" Alistair tightened his grip around her as if he was trying to protect her from her memories.

She looked up into his eyes, hazel meeting brown. "Its okay. My people don't really talk much about the dead. I don't really know why, it feels good. I have fond memories of him, of all of them and that's what I hold onto. Not the bad things, not death. Not having to suddenly pick up and move all the time because some idiot shem decides we're going to snatch their babies in the dead of night."

"You don't think of me like that do you?"

Reshalya sat up, "Of course not! You also don't think I'm going to kidnap defenseless women and children in the middle of the night and do unspeakable things to them! "

"I think you're very beautiful and you'll hurt me if I say anything else."

"Alistair, lethallin" she looked at him and smiled softly, " at Ostergar you were one of the few people that was truly nice to me without wanting anything in return."

"I umm… well.." Alistair blushed, his cheeks and ears turning pink.

"You what?" She kissed him gently and just smiled.

"Maker's breath woman." He looked down at his feet for a second, "I like it that you laughed at my jokes, and liked making you laugh. I did want something. "

"You're so cute when you're sincere."

Alistair blushed deeper, his face turning redder then his hair.

"I do have a piece of Dalish wisdom for you, or at least Ashielle's wisdom."

"Oh?"

"She told me that men who have wicked senses of humor also make great lovers."

Alistair couldn't figure out if he wanted to flee or ravish her or, well he couldn't figure out what else. He head had stopped working again. The one thing he was sure of was that he loved what she did to him, how she made him feel, and that he loved her. He reconnected with his body as he felt himself being pushed down onto the bed. Alistair felt her breath hot on his ear, she spoke, her voice barely above a whisper, "It's getting late my love. Why don't we try out the bed and then get some sleep. We have a lot to do tomorrow."

He kissed her gently, tucking her loose hair behind a pointed ear. Alistair then traced the rim of her ear with the tips of his fingers. He followed the line of her chin, pausing just below her lips. Alistair kissed her again, this time with more depth and passion but still a great deal of tenderness. Reshalya put her fingers to his lips. He kissed them as well. "Hold that though," she said as she moved to stand up.

Reshalya stretched, cat like and dozily, reaching for the bottom hem of the shirt . It reached almost to her knees. Alistair watched her, smirked with a raised eyebrow, tried and failed to suppress a laugh.

"What?" She blushed, and looked amused.

"You look like you're drowning in that."

She quickly lifted it over her head and tossed it on the pile with Alistair's armor. She wasn't wearing a stitch under it. Reshalya cocked her head to the side and smiled. "Alistair, you're still dressed."

"Oh."

He slightly hurriedly scrambled up and with fumbling fingers got undressed as fast as possible. His shirt, trousers, and smallclothes ended up haphazardly on the floor. Reshalya grabbed him and kissed him passionately, running her fingers across his chest, before laying down in bed, pulling the covers partly over herself and grinning impishly. Alistair watched the slim elven woman, mesmerized, before shaking himself out of it just enough to join her in bed.

Alistair kissed her, deeply and passionately. He kissed and licked down her neck and across her collarbone. Reshalya ran her fingers through his short strawberry blonde hair, over his neck and muscular shoulders. He kissed down her chest to the spot in between her breasts. He circled one breast with his mouth, kissing and licking, and nipping ever so slowly and gently. Alistair mirrored this on her other breast with his hands. She whimpered to his touch and to his tongue and lips – arching her back slightly.

His fingers slowly trailed down her body to her inner thighs, shortly followed by his lips.

"Alistair, please," she gasped. He looked at her intensly, before flicking his tongue lightly over her hard nub and then tasting her directly. Reshalya whimpered, almost screaming to the sudden jolt of pleasure. His tongue flicked between her core and her nub, slowly building up more and more intense pleasure in her. Alistair watched her wriggle and gasp under his tender ministrations, bringing her just to the edge and holding her there. With excruciating tenderness he held her there for what felt like ages. Then he stopped.

"Please… beloved… I need you.."

He sat up next to her, his one hand moving to kneed a breast, the other lingering over her center, holding her at the edge of pleasure still, "This is what you get for borrowing my clothes."

Reshalya sat up, pushing on his chest, trying to push him down on the bed, but he was able to easily resist this. She ran his hands over his muscular chest and down his stomach before resting on his shaft. She gently massaged his hardness, her eyes pleading for release. She bit and licked his chest.

Finally he relented. Alistair pushed her down onto the bed and positioned himself over her. He smiled, looking at her lovingly, but with a fiery intensity. She lifted her hips to try to meet his as he entered her, with the same torturous slowness, wanting to savor this for himself as well. Reshalya tried to speed things up, pleading for release, but Alistair used his superior strength to make sure it was slow, torturous, wonderful.

When he couldn't take it anymore, he thrust into her deeper and harder, bringing her to an explosive climax. The sheer power of it sent him over the edge, his body stiffening, groaning into the crock of her neck to meet with her screaming in pleasure.

Alistair briefly collapsed on top of her, before rolling over on his back and pulling her so her head rested on his chest. Reshalya cuddled up against him, feeling very warm and contented and suddenly very sleepy. "If that's what I get for borrowing your clothes, I should do it more often," she muttered, only half coherent and drifted off to sleep.

Alistair thought to himself, _thank the Maker for thick stone walls_, and let himself drift off to sleep as well.


End file.
